


I Think I Need A Doctor

by watcherofworlds



Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s05e20 Underneath, F/M, Missing Scene, Prompt Fill, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds
Summary: Prompt fill for Whumptober Day 29 "I Think I Need A Doctor"
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956160
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I Think I Need A Doctor

Oliver didn’t know when he fell asleep, but when he woke, to his surprise, Felicity was still there, dozing in a chair someone had set up for her in the corner. He shifted in bed and tried to get up, and groaned when the wound in his back reminded him why he was  _ in _ this bed in the first place. Felicity was at his side in an instant, her hands on his shoulders, gently but insistently pushing him back. 

“Hey, none of that,” she murmured. “Your doctor said you have to stay in bed until you’ve recovered.”

“Really,” Oliver said, falling back, wanting to resist her but finding that he had neither the strength nor the will to do so. “Which doctor is that?”

“I don’t know, some ARGUS guy,” Felicity replied. “But you know he’s right.”

“I do,” Oliver admitted, his voice strained as he tried to get out of bed again. “But it doesn’t matter. Chase-”

“Chase has to be stopped, I know,” Felicity interjected, pushing him back a second time. “But it doesn’t have to be you that does it. That’s what you have a team for.”

“But-” Oliver protested. 

“No,” Felicity interrupted, shaking her head. “No buts. You almost  _ died _ , Oliver. I almost lost you.  _ Please _ , for  _ once _ in your life, take care of yourself. Let yourself heal. For my sake if not for your own.” Her eyes locked with his and Oliver saw how desperately she needed this, needed him to be okay, to take the time he needed to recover.

“Alright,” he murmured, letting his head fall back against his pillow and his eyes drift closed. If it had been anyone else asking, he would have continued fighting the doctor’s orders, insisting that he couldn’t lay by and let the team carry the burden of hunting down Adrian Chase alone, but he didn’t have the heart to having seen the way the prospect of him doing so affected Felicity. He couldn’t stomach the thought of hurting her more than he already had. “You win.”

“There’s no  _ winning _ here, Oliver,” Felicity replied. “But thank you.” After a moment, she clarified, “For listening.” Oliver nodded, not opening his eyes.

“You must be tired,” Felicity said after a moment. “I’ll go.”

“No, stay,” Oliver said, reaching out to grab her arm as he sensed her pull away. His voice softening, he added, “Please.” He watched through half lidded eyes as Felicity studied him intently, a dozen different emotions playing across her face. She may not have shared details about her personal life with him anymore, but he could still read her like an open book.

“Alright,” she said at last. I’ll stay.”

“Thank you,” Oliver whispered, nodding, feeling relief that he couldn’t quite explain wash over him

“Of course,” Felicity said in an equally soft voice, laced with concern. She seemed to understand how much he needed her with him right now. For a while, neither of them spoke. The only sounds were the ones made by the machines Oliver was hooked up to.

“About what you said…” he ventured after a time.

“Here or back in the bunker?” Felicity asked.

“Here,” Oliver answered, and spotted a pained expression flitting across Felicity’s face for a split second.

“What about it?” she asked, her voice choked with an emotion that Oliver found he could not name.

“Does it mean that there’s a… chance?” he risked asking. “For us?” Felicity sighed, deep and heavy and laced with pain.

“I don’t know,” she said. “I think… I think what I told you, about figuring out the kind of person you are… I think that needs to happen first.”

“And then?” Oliver asked. He found himself catching his breath, both anticipating and dreading what the answer would be. It was a good long while before he found out.

“I don’t know,” Felicity said at last. “I’m sorry. I wish I did.”


End file.
